Blood Brothers (AU)
by Kariska
Summary: Sorry, but I reached a serious bump in writing this and am having to do a slight overhaul to the storyline. I'll try to reboot it as soon as possible. Sorry for any inconveniences! Gomen...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : **_**I am somewhat obsessed with manga/anime crossovers, especially those concerning Naruto characters to yakuza/mafia crossovers. As such I decided to make one, however, character personalities will be somewhat changed to accommodate the universe differences. Naruto will still have some of his stupid personality but for the most part he'll be much brighter. Sasuke will be pretty much the same. Sakura will be more feminine but still the same Sakura. Itachi will be alive for the first part of the story but I'm not sure whether I'll keep him alive or whether he'll die later. Hinata I just can't change too much. Her personality is too adorable and cute to change at all. For those who are wondering, there will be pairings. NaruHina, SasuSaku and ShikaTema are the main pairings. Other characters will undoubtedly pop up but these are probably the most debated ones…no flaming about it please.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**_

_**Key**_

_Thinking_

Talking and normal interaction

_Exclamation_

_**Extra emphasis**_

Disclaimer – Much as it would be awesome if I did, I do not own Naruto or any affiliates of said Naruto.

Prologue: The Escapee

Tic…tic…tic…tic…

Uzumaki Naruto sat in a blood-splattered chair, listening to the ticking of the clock. It never stopped ticking. On and on and on it went. He had lost count of the days he had been stuck in the dark room. He grinned savagely. Judging by the state of his bruises and cuts, it had been at least thirty-six hours since they had last tortured him. They still didn't know where the money was. Stupid Haruno group. They had no idea what torture truly was. His own sensei's mock torture had been harsher than this. He shook his blonde hair, shaking some dry blood out. Due to the lack of access to washing water, his hair was tinged pink with red streaks in it. The blood would probably dye his hair for a while. He'd have to dye it back blonde until it grew long enough to cut it. As it was, Naruto passed the time by picking at the strands of rope that they tied him with. They were excellent knots, so he had no hope of loosening them. So he did the next best thing he could do with the time he had. He broke each tiny strand individually with his fingernails. He had to be careful not to tear any his nails so that he wouldn't be able to go on.

_Creeeak…_

The ratty wooden door to his prison opened and Naruto winced. If they knew how much creaky doors annoyed him, they would only have to open and close that damn door over and over and they would have him. Naruto clenched his jaw when he saw what the man had in his hand. _A serrated knife. This should be fun._ The man stepped behind him and suddenly Naruto felt his hands free. _Ah, freeing me for new torture methods. _Naruto used his newly freed hands and grabbed the chair, swing hard and spinning the chair on one leg. It spun around and knocked the man's feet from underneath him also causing the chair to fall over as well. Naruto groped around in the dim light toward the glint of the blade. The man had gotten his wind and grabbed onto the chair, pulling it back towards him and putting the knife out of reach. Naruto reached down and nerve-pinched the man's hand. His grip immediately loosened and Naruto scrambled once more toward the knife. "Wait…!" the man exclaimed. _Psh, riiighht. _Naruto managed to grab the knife this time. His grip slipped and he slit his palm on the blade before getting a hold of the handle and cutting his feet free. He scrambled backwards on all fours as the man lunged for him. "I said wait!" Naruto stood up hastily and held the knife in front of him, side-stepping the man's lunge. "Why should I listen to you?" he asked hoarsely. "I wasn't sent here to hurt you." "Like _**hell **_you weren't!" Naruto executed a skillful side-kick into the man's stomach, effectively winding him and dashed through the open door. He found himself inside a somewhat better lit room that looked like a cellar or basement. Upon closer inspection, he found it to be a massive wine cellar. He heard the man in the small room groan, making a commotion. Naruto grasped a thick bottle with his uninjured hand and stood by the door. The man walked out holding his stomach and Naruto ruthlessly brought the bottle shatteringly down on his head. He collapsed without a word, the echo of his body hitting the ground echoing through the cellar. Naruto checked his pulse to see if he was living, which he was. That was good. He didn't want to be responsible for murder, even if the man might have been responsible for torturing him. He had never gotten a clear glimpse of his torturer. Naruto grunted at the sudden spike in pain in his hand. He looked down and noticed that his hand had been covered in wine from the bottle. The alcohol was cleaning the wound and it did _not _feel pleasant. Well, strictly speaking it wasn't pleasant but just the feeling of knowing it was being cleaned was nice. Naruto was about to wipe the blood-wine mix on the fallen man's clothes when he paused. His clothes were so tattered and torn that they could hardly even be called clothes anymore. This guy's clothes, though, were expensive and nice. He was also about Naruto's size. Tailored jeans and a nice, grey, cotton shirt didn't sound too bad. Naruto smirked as he stripped the man bare. He would change when he found a place to bath and shower.

Haruno Kizashi laughed uproariously as one of his friends finished the punch line of a comical story he had been telling. The party he was putting on had turned out to be a massive success. Even the normally aloof Uchiha family had decided to come and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. He and Fugaku had been discussing alliance terms recently and it was a sign of how well the negotiations were going for the entire to family to show up. He and Fugaku had been dancing around the subject in recent talks but inside, he knew that they both knew that the only way to create a permanent peace would have to be marriage. None of them felt safe enough in their position to bring up such a delicate subject as of yet, but they both knew it was coming. Kizashi noticed one of his security heads coming towards him, looking rather serious. Probably another party crasher. The man stood behind Kizashi and whispered, "Master, due to the fact that Kurosawa hadn't returned I sent a man to check up on the situation in the cellar. After receiving the money for the boy's release Kurosawa had been sent to get him cleaned up and dressed in new clothes." Kizashi impatiently waved his hand. "I know all this, get to the point." The man paused. "We found Kurosawa unconscious and stripped." "_What?" _Kizashi smiled nervously to some of the startled guests around him and moderated his voice. "How—Did you figure out how it happened?" Hayashi sighed. "I believe that Kurosawa cut loose the boy, not thinking to explain the situation first. The boy surprised him and got a hold of his knife, getting a wound somewhere in the process. Not a vital wound, judging by the relatively small blood amount. It could turn fatal if untreated but there wasn't enough blood to be immediately dangerous. Anyway, he knocked Kurosawa out cold with one of the wine bottles and took his clothes, which also had his wallet. As per your orders, we only use cash so any underhand payments can't be traced. Kurosawa had almost a thousand US dollars on him. Nearly one-hundred thousand yen." Kizashi pinched the bridge of his nose, stemming his anger. "Find the boy, Hayashi. Whoever took interest in this thieving boy obviously is very influential to offer me such a large sum of money for him. We can't afford to have a powerful enemy during these negotiations with the Uchiha." "Yes, Master."

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, eyeing his appearance. The jeans were snug but had some moving room though the shirt was a touch large, but that was perfect for him. He needed looser shirts for when he had to move fast. His newly dyed hair was a touch lighter than his normal blonde but that was fine. When Jiraiya-sensei had brought him into his mob shortly before his death, he had been just fourteen years old. He had grown up on the streets, stealing what he needed to eat and drinking from public water fountains. He had developed a wiry build with compact muscles. Through constant outrunning of the Tokyo police, he had become extremely proficient in self-taught parkour. It was this skill in and of itself that was the only reason Jiraiya had taken him into his mob. Jiraiya had honed Naruto's skills and taught him to be literate. It wasn't long before he was being sent on difficult jobs though he was constantly being berated by Jiraiya for his reckless and brash ways. Conversely, this was what made him such a good thief. He was able to adapt to nearly any situation. Provided he could keep his temper. Naruto snapped open his new wallet and eyed his money. The hotel hadn't cost him too terribly much, but it was enough to get him started. After Jiraiya had died, he had lost his position of favor very swiftly in the group and he was happy to get out, albeit in the form of getting caught in the middle of a job. Robbing from the Haruno yakuza was a stupid idea anyway. Their security was incredible. The only thing was that he could count on one hand the number of people who knew him by his face. And they only time that had been seen was in the middle of the night and in that damned dark room, so even then it was debatable whether they could pick him out in daylight. With this money, though…he could start anew. Create a new identity for himself. Nobody in his old group new real name anyway, so he wouldn't have to mentally train himself to a new name, which was a plus. Naruto inspected his hand, which he had clumsily wrapped with gauss and tape from a first-aid kit in the room. It would hold until it had healed enough that he could pass it off as a kitchen accident at the hospital. For now, it was time to go and get the US dollars converted to yen.

A few hours later, Naruto had set up his new bank account and kept enough for him to pay for his next few meals. _Seriously, who even carries one thousand dollars… _Naruto mused silently to himself, wondering aimlessly. _I am eighteen so I could get a good job. I'll rent out an apartment. _Naruto snorted. _I'll get the job as a cover but of course I'm going to steal so I can live well. I should be able to rent a really good room downtown with the money I have while choosing a target. _Naruto picked up a magazine and flipped through it, looking at high rise apartment ads. He quickly found one he liked. It was near the top story of an apartment skyliner, two-bedroom, one bathroom; all appliances installed and even some furniture. It was expensive, but nothing he wouldn't be able to handle after a few jobs. Naruto grinned wickedly. Life was finally looking up.

Chapter One

Uzumaki Naruto stared out of the window of his luxurious apartment, the sun shining brightly down on Tokyo. He tapped his finger on the glass reflectively, smiling to himself. Only about a year ago he had been destitute but using his own skills he had managed to make it to the top. He wouldn't have been able to get anywhere if it hadn't been for the ludicrous amount of money the man had been carrying. Since then he had accomplished numerous heist contracts, becoming a millionaire. He made sure that his accumulation of wealth was slow enough so as not to attract unwanted attention. After completing his contracts, Naruto always made sure to burn his trail so that his contractors couldn't track him down. All deals were done in cash money. Naruto thoughtfully examined the piece of paper in his other hand. He had become friends with Uchiha Fugaku in the recent month. They had met in a casino, which he used a fake ID to get into and they had hit it off rather well despite age differences. Naruto never gambled deep but he could never break the habit that he had picked up from Jiraiya, the perverted, backwards bastard. He had received the invitation to their youngest son's engagement party. If there hadn't been an issue, Naruto would have gone without a second thought. The only problem was Sasuke was engaged to a Haruno. The only daughter of Kizashi, Haruno Sakura was to be the youngest Uchiha's bride. He had two options before him, both equally dangerous in their own right. He could ignore the invitation and send an apology letter with an acceptable excuse to Fugaku or he could go and so thoroughly ingratiate himself to the Haruno family that they would never suspect him of being the one who stole from them a year and a half ago. The latter option was very dangerous but in the long run, would be more beneficial. It was business; the greater the risk, the greater the return. "Tch…" Naruto turned around and walked to his closet, throwing the doors open. He would go and befriend the Haruno family. It would even be fun. Naruto snickered at his reckless idea. He would become fast friends with the head family of a yakuza group that was actively searching for him. "This will be fun…dattebayo." He murmured.

Naruto inspected himself in the mirror of his car in the large turn-about outside of the Uchiha mansion. His hair, which had finally returned to normal, was spiked messily with some of the tips just touching the back of his jacket collar. He twisted in different directions to assure himself that his tailored suit looked fine. It was also to make sure his numerous, hidden knifes were in place and didn't stick out when he moved. He had a fixed blade strapped to his right and left forearms, blade down, which could be released via spring and ejected into his palm. It had cost him a number of minor injuries to get the trick down of catching it without cutting himself. It was a touch showy but it served its purpose in getting the blade quickly to his hand while distracting the opponent. Naruto touched the handle tip of his hand-made Hisshou, which was strapped directly down the middle of his back. Everything he bought was hand-made and full tang. It was much more expensive but if you bought bad product, you got bad results. "Naruto-sama?" Naruto turned to find a valet walking up. "I am here to take your vehicle, Naruto-sama." Naruto had spent hours upon hours perfecting his persona of a care-free, lovable and sometimes stupid person so that he would have a disarming effect upon people. This was his first interaction under pressure with other people. Naruto grinned and tossed the keys to the valet, accepting his ticket. He paused in walking away, pretending to have second thoughts and turned around. "Hey, valet-san!" "Yes, Naruto-sama?" Naruto winked. "Take her for a drive if you want, but be careful, she cost an arm and a leg." The valet bowed, barely suppressing his joyous smile. The car was the latest model Audi R8 Spyder, fully tricked and deep orange with black fire crawling over the hood. _Actually, it cost two arms and part of a leg. Damned security officer._ Naruto chuckled wickedly, turned and walked off, his un-buttoned jacket flapping in the slight breeze. It was five-fifteen and the party had started at five 'o' clock. _Perfect timing. Late enough to cause a fun commotion but not late enough to be a nuisance. _Naruto nodded at the servant who opened the door and walked in. It was only the second time he had been inside the Uchiha Manor and the splendor of it still amazed him. The floors were marble and all the paneling was of dark cherry oak. The sakura trees were so plentiful that a faint fragrance permeated the air. Naruto snorted and the humor of the situation. Fugaku loved sakura trees and here he was marrying his son to a lady named Sakura. "Naruto!" Fugaku excused himself from a small circle of people and rushed forward. "You're late!" Even though he scolded slightly, Fugaku still wore a big grin on his face. He had grown rather fond of the cheeky little blonde and hoped to get him into his group someday. The boy was only eighteen after all so he had time. Naruto smiled amicably back and bowed. "Forgive me, Fugaku-san. But I wanted to look my best for this occasion so my mirror kept me back for some time." Fugaku nudged his ribs. "Don't give me that, Naruto. There had to be some lady involved." Naruto neatly dodged around the question by smiling and asking to be introduced to the family and friends. Even though Naruto had become friends with Fugaku, he still had yet to meet the family. Fugaku brightened and nodded, leading Naruto back to the circle he had just left. "Naruto, this is Mikoto, my wife. Itachi, my eldest son." Naruto bowed politely. "It is an honor to meet you." Mikoto was a relatively young and good looking woman. Not quite beautiful, but still had beauty. Looking at Itachi's cold face, Naruto knew instinctively that he was dangerous. _I'll have to be flawless around him. _Itachi eyed Naruto for a moment, then decided that he wasn't a threat and dismissed him. Naruto listened to the banter between the two families for a moment before excusing himself to get a drink. He wandered aimlessly through the crowd before finding himself at a refreshment table, filled with expensive delights. He sighed in pleasure when he finally found the wine table nearby. It was a party, no one would care anyway. Naruto picked up a glass of wine and took a sip. _Mmm…that's pretty good. _Checking the bottle out, Naruto nearly choked in suppressed laughter. He recognized the date and name of the wine. It was right next to the bottle he had used to bash his guard's head with when he was imprisoned by Haruno. Naruto put some of the delicacies from the refreshments on a small plate and leaned against the table, viewing everything about him with an easy-going smile. His entire manner was supposed to put people at ease and there was no other way to do that than to eat, drink and lounge naturally and easily. "Umm, e-excuse me." A timid, yet inexplicably cute voice spoke beside him. Naruto turned to see who was addressing him and found himself face to face with a very pretty woman who looked to be about his age. She had glossy black hair and beautiful, pale-blue eyes that looked up at him in apprehension. _It's no wonder she's a little scared of me. This is a party for two yakuza groups after all. _She was about a head shorter than him which probably didn't help anything. Naruto shook his head slightly to make himself snap out of it. _Not the time to think about beautiful girls, baka. _He smiled at her and took a step back. "Sorry about that. Didn't realize I was in the way!" The girl blushed slightly and shook her head. "Eh, n-no, it's o-ok." Naruto blinked. _Is she really that scared of me? No, she's probably just weird like that. Whatever. _"Naruto! Over here!" Fugaku motioned him over. Naruto bowed his head to the girl, who blushed even more, and walked over. "Naruto, I'd like you to meet Haruno Kizashi, father of the bride-to-be. Kizashi, this is the young lad I was telling you about, the good gambler." Naruto laughed and bowed to Kizashi. "Is that how you talk about me, Fugaku-san? A gambler?" Fugaku chuckled at the slight humor and replied, "Ah, no, of course not! But it is how we met." Naruto nodded acknowledgement and took a sip of his wine as an excuse to covertly study the man who had imprisoned him. He was muscular, but not overly so and was about average height or a little above. He looked very easy-going but there was a fire in his eyes that bespoke determination and drive. This man was not something to make light of. A servant touched both men at their elbows and bowed low, whispering, "Masters, they are prepared." Fugaku and Kizashi both nodded at each other and made their way to the broad marble staircase in the foyer. Standing on the third step, Fugaku clapped his hands together loudly, drawing the immediate attention of everyone gathered. "Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for your attendance this evening for this most joyous occasion. While this marriage between my own son, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Kizashi's daughter, Haruno Sakura does represent the alliance between the Uchiha and Haruno, which has taken the background to the love which these two people hold for each other. They grew close through the negotiations between me and Kizashi-san. Thus, in these moments of joy, we wish the politics to take a backseat to the true love they hold for each other." Kizashi spoke from there. "We take this day to display the love for each other to all of you to witness. More importantly, _they _wished to show their love. Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura!" On cue, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura emerged from opposing doors at the top of the flight of stairs and walked toward each other. Naruto acknowledge the subtle, but significant political move Fugaku had made in Kizashi announcing the entrance of the two. The party was at Fugaku's manor and the bridegroom was his son, yet Kizashi was the one who took the prominent role in introducing the young couple. _Very nice touch, Fugaku-san. _Naruto then turned his attention to the girl, for she couldn't have been older than nineteen. She had pale pink hair, which he normally would have thought outlandish or weird, but it fit her. Emerald green eyes that were wide enough he could see them from the back of the foyer. She wore a cream dress that had pale green designs swirling around the edges. It looked to be a one-of-a-kind hand-made dress. She was graceful as she walked, not missing a step at all. _That's what good education and living does for you, I suppose. _Naruto turned to the Uchiha, which he found even more interesting. He sported a spiked hairdo similar to his own, but not quite as messy. His hair was jet black, seeming to absorb even the light and giving none back. His steps were sure and quick yet at the same time, lazy and arrogant. One hand was in his pin-stripe suit pants as he leisurely offered his arm to the Haruno girl, giving her a gentle smile that easily turned into a superior smirk when he turned to the crowd. She returned his smile with her heart in her eyes and then beamed at the crowd below. Naruto smiled into his second glass of wine. _Polar opposites, yet still in love. Love is such a weird thing. _Something about that Uchiha Sasuke though…it was familiar. Naruto froze mid-sip. _Shit…__**shit. **__It's that fucking…oh goddamn it…shit, it's __**him. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-out to laxieve for an awesomely helpful review on chapter one!**

**Sorry for the long chapter, but I kinda prefer them that way. I know it means longer updates but…well…you know. **

**Please, any criticism, helpful insights or suggestions are welcome.**

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**_

_**Key**_

_Thinking_

Talking and normal interaction

_Exclamation_

_**Extra emphasis**_

Disclaimer – Much as it would be awesome if I did, I do not own Naruto or any affiliates of said Naruto. (Seriously, how awesome would it be to own Naruto….)

Chapter Two

Naruto hated being hunted. It went against the fibers of his being. He was supposed to be the hunter. Now he was in this massive factory, surrounded by pipes and massive machinery _all _of which were making noise.

It was not the best environment to stalk each other in because you couldn't hear or see hardly anything because of how everything twisted around. If he got onto the catwalks then he could see everything and hunt accordingly. The same thing went for the other guy.

_Click._

Naruto felt the cold metal of a pistol silencer pressed against the back of his head.

"Game over, Uzumaki Naruto."

_Two hours earlier…._

Naruto stared speechlessly at Uchiha Sasuke, trying hard not to make a run for it then and there. If this person was here, then all his planning would go straight to hell.

_This _was the only person who could possibly identify him. He had been the one to capture him when he was robbing the Haruno group what seemed like ages ago. _I need to tread very, very carefully…_

The thought of just leaving never crossed his mind. To do so would call more attention to himself and he desperately needed to _not _get attention right now. Forcing himself to breathe normally, he gradually relaxed and began thinking more rationally.

Not only had it been over a year, he was dressed better, looked better and was a friend of his father. As long as he was careful, the Uchiha wouldn't suspect a thing.

After a few more moments, Naruto allowed himself to be carried forward with the crowd to congratulate and greet the couple.

When it was his turn, Fugaku put an arm around his shoulders and exclaimed, "Ah! Sasuke, Sasuke! I want you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. He's about your age! Get along well!"

Naruto took Sasuke's proffered hand and shook it firmly. Despite appearances, this Sasuke was strong. "Congratulations on your engagement and future wedding, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san."

Sasuke gave him a light smile, genuine, but still had the superior feel to it. It set Naruto's teeth on edge.

"Thanks, Uzumaki-san. And don't call me Uchiha-san, it makes me feel like an old man. One in particular. Just call me Sasuke."

Naruto smiled easily, hiding his irritation. "Same for me. Just Naruto will do."Adopting the same easy policy with the Haruno girl would annoy the Uchiha. Which was a desirable result. "Sakura-chan, you look beautiful. I wish you happiness and luck in your marriage."

With a bow, Naruto sauntered away, smiling in triumph at Sasuke's irritation.

He groaned inwardly when he realized what he had done. He had just possibly made an enemy out of the one person whose trust he needed the most. _No more wine for me tonight…_

Something did worry him though. Why _were _the Uchiha and Haruno groups creating an alliance? He had made contacts in the underground over the past year so he'd know about any major changes.

Normally, two yakuza groups didn't join together unless there was a larger threat at hand. Naruto surveyed the room and noticed that there were guards subtly planted near all entrances and even windows.

His eyes narrowed. _There's definitely something afoot. I should take this opportunity to find out what._

Naruto found himself by the refreshment stand once again though by design. Eating would give him an excuse to relax and observe. He smiled grimly to himself as he spotted Kizashi.

He still didn't know that the million yen he had "stolen" from him was hidden inside his house. It had been quite the lucky find, actually. Naruto had been detected by that Uchiha Sasuke and had stashed the money quickly.

**~Flashback~**

**Naruto hosted the pack onto his shoulders, smirking to himself. This job had been easy, despite the Haruno reputation. They were, of course, no match for himself, the Uzumaki Naruto. **

**That was when he noticed it, the red light flashing in the corner of the room. It hadn't been there before. He lightly walked over and frowned, his heart sinking. It was a silent alert system. He had been found. **

"**Dammit! How the hell—" Shaking his sudden doubts off, he jumped into action. Naruto pulled out a knife and slid under the bed, making several slits in the bottom of the mattress. **

**The money was all in large bills, making it much easier to stuff the money into the mattress. Despite being pressed for time, he fit the money in neatly to make sure it wouldn't fall out or make the bed lumpy. Naruto gripped the springs and pushed backwards, sliding himself out from underneath the bed on the wood floor.**

**He ran over to the elaborate dresser and opened a drawer. **_**Men's clothes. **_**He opened the one next to it. **_**Women's. It should be around here somewhere.**_

**Naruto knew he only had minutes so he sped up. After opening two other drawers, he came up one what he was looking for. A small sewing kit. **

**He slid underneath the bed again and began sewing the slits closed, making sure it was neat. It wouldn't do for him to go through all this trouble only to it to be found because he was messy.**

**Naruto heard running steps on the stairs and slid out the same way as before. He shakily replaced the needle and put the kit back in its place, closing the drawer. He had been careful so they shouldn't be able to detect he had even looked in there. **

**He glanced at the open safe. No point in even trying. That would be the first place they checked. **

**Naruto opened a large window and swung himself out, clinging onto the thick bricks beside it. With one foot, he balanced himself and closed the window with his other one. **

**His right hand slipped and he nearly fell. "Shit." He hissed. That had been close. Pushing on his toes, he got his grip back. Looking to his right, his saw an adjoining wall that had a window ledge. Steeling himself, Naruto flung himself from the wall and managed to grab the ledge. **

**His sweating fingers slipped for a moment but he caught himself on the jagged edge of a brick, tearing the skin on his ring and fourth finger. **_**Damn, I'm still three stories up.**_

**Naruto grunted as he hoisted himself up, pushing on the window with one hand and barely managing to keep his grip with the other. The window was closed. **

**Naruto examined the bricks around him. They were thick and wide so he could possibly climb down them even if it was a dangerous option. He cocked his ear as he heard shouts in the master room. **

_**I need to hurry.**_**Risking****glance downwards, Naruto saw a shed about seven feet to his right and on ground level. **

**It would be bad if he messed up but if he made it, he would have a chance. The noise would alert everyone nearby and in the master room, but it was his best chance. **

**His arms were also getting tired, even if his feet were supporting a little. Naruto tensed his legs and pushed off sideways. He managed to land on his feet and rolled forward, but rolled right off the shed and into a bush. **

**As his eyes cleared, Naruto began to push himself up, only to find himself staring at the receiving end of a pistol. The full moon was just enough to illuminate his opponent's features. Cold, obsidian eyes staring down at him, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the gun. **

"**Hn, I wouldn't get up if I were you, dobe."**

**~Flashback End~**

Shaking his head to clear it of the stray thoughts, Naruto noticed two guards in one corner nod to each other as one walked into a hallway. _Probably just covering for each other getting a smoke. _

Naruto let his gaze wander again and he found the shy lady with black hair. He caught himself staring and looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

He froze when he noticed both guards were gone. Fugaku's guards were too well trained to let slips like that happen. Sure, they'd cover for smokes but they wouldn't be careless enough to both go for a smoke.

Naruto made his way over, avoiding making eye contact with Fugaku who was ten feet away and obviously looking for him.

He slipped into the hallway unnoticed and crept forward, his eyes and ears peeled for anything out of place. As he turned a corner, he became aware of whispers coming from a dark room with the door slightly ajar.

"…aru-sama said it would happen tonight. He wasn't happy when they lost him." Naruto cursed to himself and froze. The hallway lights weren't on but the open door was faced his way. They were probably keeping watch too.

"Why does boss want it now?" Naruto slowly dropped to the floor and proceeded to crawl on the other side of the hall past the door. Once he passed it, he slowly straightened and stood behind the door, listening intently.

"Apparently, they're still searching for him even after all these years. If he realizes that boss was the one who orchestrated it, we'll have one of the biggest underground yakuza's after us."

Naruto frowned. There were only two powerhouse yakuza's that he knew of that had the ability to defeat the Haruno and Uchiha groups. The Hyūga group and the Nara group.

Only one could defeat them both when they were combined and that was the Hyūga group. However, they had no quarrel with them. They were actually a pretty tight group, rarely coming out into public notice.

Naruto only knew what they looked like vaguely from hearsay as he had never had the opportunity to see them personally. If there was a group he didn't know about, then they were dangerous if they could hide themselves that well.

"Ah, I see. So he wants it to look like Uchiha or Haruno groups' fault, as he's had interaction with both of them. That way, they'll come after them. The ensuing bloodbath would drastically reduce all three groups' fighting ability and allow him to move in as the one powerhouse. With the other groups in tow boss can take down the Hyūga groups too, though it would still be hard."

Naruto's head was reeling from the information he had gathered. Not only was there a powerhouse he didn't know about but there was someone orchestrating the downfall of all three, which had to be nearly impossible.

The question was who they were talking about. It was obviously someone at the party who didn't come from either side and had relations with both…sides. Naruto's brain caught up to what his gut was telling him.

_They're talking about me! They're going to use me to destroy the three groups! _Dazed, Naruto stumbled backwards and right into a table, creating a racket.

"Shit! Let's go!" The two men burst out of the room as Naruto took off down the hall. "Take the other way, I'll follow!"

Naruto could see where he was going, despite the dim light. It was dark but not pitch black. It was a miracle he didn't run into the wall as it was, however, due to his looking over his shoulder.

Only one of them was following him, which meant the other was going to try and cut him off. Naruto looked at the T-intersection hall that was just ahead and grinned. This setting was perfect for him.

When he neared the end of the hall, however, his heart dropped. The other man had decided to cut him off. Gritting his teeth, Naruto sped up and jumped in the air when he was a few feet away.

He kicked off the wall toward the man, who had not stopped yet. Naruto's other leg stretched out as his other one pulled in and landed his heel in mans' face.

Knocked out of balance, Naruto barely managed to catch himself on the floor before the back of his head slammed into the floor. Naruto was about to check for the man's pulse when an arm snaked around his throat and tightened. "Kck!"

Naruto reached up and flung his arm around, searching for the man's head. He touched something soft and latched onto it, eliciting a string of curses and muted yowls from the man.

It didn't have the desired effect as the man tightened his grip. Determined, Naruto yanked even harder. With a sickening _schrick _Naruto's hand suddenly came free, something wet spilling onto his hands that he suspected was blood.

The man screamed in agony and loosed his hold, clutching his head. Naruto gasped for breath and looked down, nearly vomiting. He had pulled the man's ear off.

Naruto swallowed several times before unsteadily standing up, still unsure of whether he needed to throw up or not.

Running footsteps alerted him to the arrival of more guards and a few party guests who had heard the commotion, among whom were Fugaku, Kizashi and Itachi.

Naruto leaned against the wall as the guards stood around him, their guns pointed at him. Fugaku waved them down and stormed over to Naruto. "What is the meaning of this, Naruto? Why are my guards like this?"

Naruto, still gasping, began to explain. "I was going to step out for a moment through the side door in the hall for a breath of air. Too much wine, you see."

Fugaku allowed a brief smile to grace his face before waiting for him to continue. "I noticed the guards weren't in position and heard suspicious whispering from the other room."

"They were discussing plans to take out you, the Uchiha and Hyūga groups, all at once. They were only pretending to be loyal to you. They said something about—" Naruto didn't get any further as three of the guards suddenly brought their guns to bear.

One of the three shot the remaining guard with a silenced pistol. Fugaku whirled around. "What the hell?" He was promptly silenced by a swift pistol whip to the head.

The guard who knocked him down stepped forward, his weapon pointed at Fugaku. "Don't any of you move or Fugaku-san is dead. I want you all to move into this nice little room here."

After they all moved into the room, they were grouped in one corner as the three guards looked over them. "Well, this would have been much easier if you hadn't figured us out." The ringleader pointed at Naruto.

"We had hoped you would lie low due to your past…interrelations with the Haruno group, but you were apparently too smart for that." Kizashi's head whirled around to stare at Naruto.

"I've never met you in my life!" Naruto winced and bit his lip.

"Ehm…_technically, _that's correct…" The man chuckled and motioned at Naruto.

"This is the brat that broke into your manor about a year or two ago and stole a million yen from you."

Fugaku, Kizashi, Itachi and all the guests were now staring at Naruto, disbelief and suspicion open in their faces. Naruto looked in the sky, praying for help to whatever god there was out there.

"Naruto-san…is this true?" Fugaku's feelings of betrayal showed clearly on his face. Naruto pursed his lips and gave a half-grin.

"Er, _technically, _I didn't steal anything." Kizashi swore violently and tried to dive at Naruto before being roughly shoved back down. "Bastard! That was one million yen!"

Naruto held up his hands pleadingly, the gears in his mind turning as he tried to come up with a placating answer and get his friends out of this mess.

"Well…you see…the money never actually, ehehe, left your house." Kizashi stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Where the hell is it then? Huh? We obviously never found it, even though we turned the manor upside down! Isn't that money how you became rich so fast?"

Naruto was about to answer when the ringleader, disbelieving that they could be talking so openly in a life or death situation, stepped forward. "Shaddup! All of you! Don't you get the trouble you're in?!"

Naruto held up one finger. "Kizashi-san, if you please, allow me one moment before I address your question." Kizashi nodded dumbly, his mind working overload as it tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

Naruto grew incredibly still as he closed his eyes, breathing in and out. The ringleader, thinking that he was finally subdued, stepped forward but only to his death.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his azure eyes sharply focused. His right hand snapped forward, the hidden blade sliding into his palm and directly into the man's stomach. Naruto released the blade and grabbed the man, pushing him into the other enemy behind him.

Another blade slipped out from his other arm and Naruto spun, flinging the knife into the last person's throat. He rushed the last recovering enemy, pulling the small knife from the dying enemies stomach as he did so.

He used his left hand to grip the man's right shoulder, pushing him against the wall forcefully. With his left forearm squeezing the breath out of him and the hard hit he had just sustained, the man swiftly passed out.

Naruto let him slide to the floor and pulled off his tie, hogtying the man to the ground. He cleaned his knives on the dead men and sheathed them before turning to the ex-hostages.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
